And it's not easy
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Henry tryes desprately to please God while reilizing he is a homosexual. He knows what the bible says, but can the love he feels for Takato really be that bad? Religious refrences. i doubt this story will be popular but i had to write it.
1. Chapter 1

Dont own Digimon. Very tired or id write more. Except i will say...

WARNING: RELIGIOUS REFRENCES. PLEASE DONT FLAME ME FOR LOVING GOD!

X x x x x x x x x x x

Henry Wong sat alone in his room. He was thinking about his life to that point. His dad was visiting his parents in Hong Kong, and he said he was had a surprise for everyone when he got home. In waiting, Henry thought about his life...

From the earliest Henry could remember, his family went to church every Sunday. Henry always had fun in church. He always loved worshiping, and praising the one who created him.

Henry had a black and white view of the world. Good was good and bad was sin. Everything seemed so easy to him, He felt like he was a good person. But then something happened.

Henry had never been interested in girls. He just thought he was too young to have those feelings.

One day Henry's cousin, Waya came over. They were watching the movie Titanic. When it got to the scene with the boobs Waya playfully grabbed the remote, and pushed pause.

Henry stared at the breasts on the screen. Suddenly he realized something: he had absolutely no attraction to the things in front of him on the screen. He had no idea what the big deal was about them.

Not too long after that he saw an add for a show called "Pokemon." He knew nothing about it, but he couldn't take his eyes off the main character. Henry thought he was hot.

"Hot?" Henry thought to himself. "I did NOT just think that!"

But he was still looking.

X x x x x x x x

Soon, he was an expert in this show, but had moved on to other things: Digimon.

He stared at the guy's rears. He knew it was wrong but once again he couldn't help himself. But soon he got past that and actually payed attention to the plot of the show, and soon he was hooked.

Henry still had feelings he was different, even though he never told anyone. Every day he felt something different.

One night he prayed to God. He had never been more confused in his life, and so he laid his problems at God's feet.

"Dear God... I want to be what you want me to be. I don't even care anymore what I am, I just don't want to be confused anymore. Please help me find who I am."

From the next morning on, He knew he was Gay.

Henry was pulled from his thoughts by his father knocking on the door.

"Henry, come out here!"

Henry walked out into the living room to see all his brothers and sisters with gifts. His father handed Henry his. He ripped open the paper and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dad! It's the new Digimon game!"

"Yup hot off the press..."

x x x x x x x x x x x

After playing the new game, we all know what happened: Terriermon came out of the screen and was Henry's partner. But this story stars a few months later...

x x x x x x x x x

It was a normal day at school, except Terriermon was with him. He usually stayed home but his little sister was home that day. With Terriermon around, Henry dident even think about his sexuality for a while.

Suddenly the fire alarm went off.

Everyone ran in the hallway to see the principal with a cardboard box.

Terriermon tried to get a better view of what was going on.

"Terriermon! How much do i have to tell you, you have to stay hidden!"

Just then he heard the sweetest voice in the world.

"Guilmon!"

Henry turned around and saw Takato. He knew, it was love at first sight.

X x x x x x x x x

TBC

should I continue?

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Wow.. i got reviews! And they DIDN'T say "Shut the fuck up!" So i guess I'm doing something right xD

Chapter 2

Henry didn't think about anything, except that he had to follow him. He ran outside and leaned on the wall.

He saw how sad he looked walking alone. It was obvious what happened. Henry decided the only thing he could do was help him find him.

So he spoke up.

"Guilmon?"

Takato jumped around scared. "Damn hes cute." Henry couldn't help thinking to himself.

"You said Guilmon."

Takato just stood there dumbfounded.

"Well didn't you? He's a Digimon right?"

Takato finally found his voice.

"How do you know that?"

Henry was just getting ready to comfort him and say he would help look for him. Untill...

"Is he a Digimon Tamer too?"

Takato was frozen again. "Dammit, I TOLD him to stay hidden!" Henry thought to himself.

"You must not be a very good Digimon Tamer if you can't even take care of just one Digimon."

'Dammit Terriermon!' Henry thought, "You better get used to being princess pretty pants!'

Takato looked like he was about to cry.

"He's right!" Takato yelled before running away.

Henry knew that was how Terriermon was, so he couldest be too mean.

He just decided after school he would track him down.

X x x x x x x x x x x

The two of them became fast friends, Hanging out and talking about Digimon.

Henry very quickly realized he had strong feelings for his new best friend, but he was scared to say anything. He didn't want to ruin the friendship, so he kept those feelings quiet.

He almost told Henry many times, but things got in the way. First Guilmon disappearing, then the Deva's, Then the worst of all, the D-reaper. All Takato was focused on was getting Juri out. He was so concerned for his classmate, Henry was a bit scared it was more than just friendship.

When the D-Reaper was defeated, Henry's father was responsible for sending all the Digimon back to the Digital World. That was hard on him, even though he knew there was no other way. After that life started to turn back to normal and that is where this story REALLY begins...

x x x x x x x x x

A few months had passed and Henry and Takato were closer than ever. They hung out every day and talked about almost anything. Henry was glad he had Takato. Before he met Takato he really didn't have any friends, But now he had many. But none of them came close to what he and Takato had.

When Terriermon was around, Henry never even considered telling Takato how he felt. But now that he was gone, Henry thought about it all the time. But what if Takato hated him? He still didn't want to take that chance.

X x x x x x x x x

Henry sat in study hall thinking about Takato. Thinking about how beautiful he was when he smiled... about how he just wanted to kiss him... He fell asleep.

Z z z z z z z z

Takato and Henry were in the old hideout playing the card game and talking. Henry had just won again and Takato looked sad.

Henry spoke up.

"Takato... I need to tell you something."

"Oh? Whats up Henry?"

"Well Takato... I... love you."

Takato jumped up in horror.

"Your a fag?! I'm friends with a fag?! And you LOVE me?! Your going to burn in Hell!"

z z z z z z z z z z z

Henry jumped up in his seat. He knew it was a dream, and he was pretty sure Takato wouldn't react quite that bad, but Henry felt like crying. He couldn't bare the thought of Takato hating him. And not only that... but the dream brought back the issue of God. The last thing he wanted to do was displease God in any way... he was confused all over again. He decided that he needed to keep his mouth shut for now, and just keep praying, and trying to sort out his feelings.

X x x x x x x x x x

After school Henry waited for Takato by the tree out front like he always did. Henry could see Takato running excitedly towards him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Henry!" Takato yelled. "I got a 'C' on a math test!"

Henry fell over. He actually got a 'C'?

"It's gotta be from you tutoring me!" Takato said happily.

"Thats awesome! What are we going to do this afternoon?"

"Lets go to the park."

x x x x x x x

They walked through the park talking about their day, Henry left out the dream of course.

When they reached the hide out, they sat down and started playing a game. After Henry won, he felt a chill. It was almost like the dream that he had earlier, Henry knew he wasn't talking.

Takato smiled at henry. After a few seconds the smile faded. Takato spoke, with worry in his voice.

"Henry... I need to talk to you about something."

Henry was worried.

"Are you ok?"

Takato sighed.

"I'm gonna say this all at once before i lose my nerve."

Henry blinked.

"Henry I know your going to hate me but... I'm gay and I love you."

Henry couldn't believe his ears. Takato loved him? He didn't know what to say, so instead of replying, he forgot all the doubts he had been having, and he leaned forward and kissed him.

The second their lips met, it was heaven. Both boys melted into each others arms after the kiss, they held each other tightly, and Henry began to kiss Takato's neck.

Suddenly the dream came back in Henry's mind. What if what they were doing really was wrong? But as he laid there, hugging Takato, holding hands... could this feeling really be that wrong?

Takato broke the hug, and looked at Henry.

"You okay Henry?"

Henry nodded. "I've loved you for so long. I can't believe my dream has come true."

With that they kissed again.

TBC

they are together, but in the chaps to come, there will be parents, councilors, and more religious debates.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

I'M ALIVE!!!! Okay so, I haven't been around. Why? SCHOOL. Namely Algebra. But I just dropped it so... heres an update! Expect an update on "Not Ready To Make Nice" somewhere between the next few hours, and the next few days, and "Tamers Christmas" ASAP after that!

IN OTHER NEWS

I have Two new story Ideas. I WILL NOT write them until i have at least one new chap on each story.

For one of them... How many people are old like me (lol 20) and remember a show called "Legends Of The Hidden Temple"? One of the fics will be based on this show, brought back to life. First episode based on the legend of the digidestend, and Tai and Matt, single parents, both have their kids audition. THIS FIC WILL BE COUPLE-LESS! Taito forever, but this is one fic i want as many who watched LOTHT to read. So, they will just be single parent, best friends.

ON WITH THE STORY!

It had already been a month since the two admitted their feelings to each other. To celebrate, Takato made a picnic lunch to eat in the hide out. Takato knew Henry would be there soon, so he quickly began setting up the meal. He wanted it to be as romantic as possible.

X x x x x x x x x

Henry stood at the bottom of the hill. There were so many thoughts going through his head. On one hand, he was about to go have dinner with the greatest guy he'd ever known, and he loved him deeply. There was nothing he wanted more than to walk up those steps. But on the other hand, the thoughts of God kept stopping him. He couldn't help thinking, "Am I walking to hell?" Not only that, but he had an unbelievable amount of guilt for keeping it from his parents. He knew he had to tell them. But how? And what would their reaction be?

But soon he was reminded that the one he loved was waiting for him, he decided to leave his problems there, and go enjoy himself.

Henry walked up the hill, and as he looked into the hide out, he could not believe his eyes.

There was a blanket full of food, as well as a present, candles, and several other decorations.

'Shit' Henry thought. 'I didn't even think about getting a gift.' He walked with a wide smile.

"You didn't need to go to all this trouble."

Takato shrugged. "It's no trouble."

Henry sat down.

"Seriously Takato, how did you get all this stuff here?"

Takato looked away. "Um.. My dad helped me."

Henry was shocked, to say the least.

"You... told your dad about us?"

Takato nodded. "It was about a week ago..."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Takato sat in his room looking at his drawings of Guilmon.

"You miss him don't you?"

Takato jumped. He was surprised, and turned around to see his dad.

"Of course you miss him kiddo. He was a big part of your life."

Takato nodded trying not to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." His dad hugged him. "I made you something."

Takato looked behind his dad and saw a plate with Guilmon Bread.

Takato smiled. He had mixed emotions. He couldn't help but cry.

His father hugged him.

"Listen Takato, I'm always going to be here for you. Anything you ever need to say to me, I will be here. I will never judge you, or think less of you. Your my son, nothing will ever change that."

Takato, still in the hug, started thinking about this.

"Never, dad?"

"Never, ever."

Takato thought about this, and decided that he could not keep his sexuality from his father. He had always been there for him before. Almost more like a friend than a dad. So he decided that he needed to come clean.

"Dad?"

He broke the hug and looked in his eyes.

"If you are sure you won't think less of me, I need to tell you something."

His dad looked a little nervous, but nodded for his son to continue.

"Dad I... I'm gay."

His dad smiled at him. "Is that all?"

Takato's eyes shot open. "What do you mean 'Is that all?' I'm something society looks down on."

His dad laughed. "They need to look in the mirror. Some people can get married for 72 hours then divorce, or people can go have random sex with the first person they see... those are the people who should be looked down on, not my boy. Not my Takato."

Takato hugged his dad tightly, and he continued.

"I've watched you grow up, i know your not like that. If you love someone, sex doesn't matter. You love who you love."

x x x x x x x x

"And then he said he wouldn't tell mom, yet at least. I know she will flip."

Henry sat there with his mouth open wide.

"I can't believe that went so well."

"Me neither. It was very surprising."

Henry thought about this. He really wanted to talk to his dad. He knew that his dad probably wouldn't react that positively... but how would he know for sure?

Takato could see Henry was in thought.

"Henry, you okay?"

He decided it was time for him and Takato to have this talk. He was afraid to find out the answer, but he knew he had to ask.

"Takato... Do you believe in god?"

Takato nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Well.. don't you know what it says in the bible?"

"Of course. It says 'For god so loved the world, that he gave his only son, so that WHOEVER believes in him, shall not parish, but have everlasting life."

Henry smiled and shook his head. "Yes it says that, but thats not what i was talking about."

"I know, but i was trying to make my point. I don't think God cares so much about sexuality, just that you love him, believe in him, and worship him."

Henry thought about this. He was at a crossroads.

"Takato, do you think your dad will tell anyone about us? Or that you're even gay?"

Takato shook his head. "I doubt it. Why?"

"I think I need to tell my dad. But I don't want him to know about us. Or that your even gay. If this goes bad, which it may, I don't want him to think anything about you, or think he needs to keep me from you. Understaind?"

Takato nodded. "But first can we enjoy this food?"

Henry smaked himself. "Damnit, I'm sorry Takato. Lets dig in. I love you Takato."

"I love you too Henry."

TBC

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Its been too long since I've updated, sorry. I'm just In one of those moods where I need to write to try and keep from being depressed so... I update a depressing story! Go figure. I wanted to point out that a lot of this stuff is based slightly on what happened with me, like Henry's dad reacts the way my mom did: "I'm a bad parent/your confused/your going to counciling."

IWBSBL note: This fic will be updated VERY soon.. maybe even before the night is over. It's done, but my Beta still has it and he's been busy, but it is done, the next chap will be out as soon as i see him.

One last thing: Tamers Christmas... does anyone want me to update that in Aug? Last year I got more requests in Aug than I did when i published it in Dec. Please tell me if you do, and if you do I may work on it. If not, I'll wait until around Nov.

ON WITH THE CHAP!

X x x x x x x

Henry rode his elevator quietly up to his apartment. He knew that his mom was with Suzie in the park and the rest of his siblings were at a movie. His dad was the only one home.

He stepped off the elevator and headed for the apartment. He thought about how lucky Takato was that his dad supported him. He wished his dad would react like that, but didn't see it happening.

He walked in to see his dad sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He went and sat down on the sofa, across from his father.

"Dad?" Henry asked, his father didn't look up. "I need to talk to you about something."

His father finally put the paper down. "What is it son?"

"Dad... How much do you love me?" Henry didn't know it, but an entirely different thought was fourming in Janyuu's head. He thought for sure he was going to tell him he hated him for making Terriermon leave.

"I love you with all of my heart, you are my son! And... I never meant to hurt you."

Henry wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but he decided to continue.

"Dad? Um.. I.. I'm... Gay."

Janyuu stared at his son, long and hard, until finally, he burst out in tears.

"It's my fault!" Janyuu screamed to himself. "I ruined his life! I should have never sent Terriermon away! Now I've fucked him up... PLEASE GOD... don't punish him! Punish me! I was the bad parent! I was the one who turned him this way..."

Henry was stunned. What could he say to that?? It wasn't true... but he wasn't telling him he was going to burn in hell either.

"...Please God! Don't let him burn in hell! It's my fault..." Henry sighed. 'Guess that was too good to be true.' Henry thought.

Next thing he knew was his dad was dialing the phone.

"Pastor Greg? I really need an appointment for my son with councilor Dale Raymond."

Henry gasped in horror. "Dad! I do not need counciling!"

Janyuu started sobbing harder. "Oh the devil has a good hold on him! He really needs help! And it's all my fault!"

x x x x x x x x

"So, how did it go?"

Henry was back at the hideout with Takato. They planned to meet there that night.

"Uh, worse than yours, but not THE worst. Well... maybe thats not quite right."

Takato raised his eyebrow. "What exactly happened?"

"He... said that by making Terriermon 'go away'... that he drove me too it, and that he was a bad parent. And then he called a religious councilor for me to talk to." Henry said with a sigh.

Takato looked angry.

"Counciling? Why the fuck do YOU need counciling?"

Henry shook his head. "I don't. He thinks I am possessed by a demon."

"Well your not! Can't you get out of it?"

Henry shook his head silently. "And thats not even the worst part. It's during the day. Every Wednesday I will leave from school at 1, and everyone will know where I'm going. But they wont know why. So instead of being Gay, they will think I am mentally unstable."

Takato was really looking angry, and that scared him a bit. He hadn't seen his friend so mad since...

**-Flashback-**

"...I'll make you hurt... I'll make you pay!... Guilmon... I ORDER YOU TO DIGIVOLVE! ... DIGIVOLVE TO MEGA!"

-End Flashback-

"Takato?" Henry said nervously. "Why do you get so mad about things?"

Takato's face began to soften, almost like he was going to cry.

"It's... when theres someone I really love..." Henry blushed at that comment. "...When it happened the first time, Belzemon had just killed Leomon... so many thoughts were going through my head. First there was Juri, who is a good friend and her partner had just been killed... then there was the fear that something could happen to another one of my friends... or Guilmon... or... you." Henry was blushing hard at that.

"So, what I'm saying is, I really love you, and i want to get you through this."

Henry smiled and then kissed him.

X x x x x x x x x x x x

"So your father tells me that you think your gay."

Henry sighed inwardly. He never wanted to see the councilor, but he knew this would happen. He knew the word "Think" would be used.

"Why don't you tell me Henry, why you think your gay."

Henry, as frustrated as he was, knew it wasn't his fault, and so he started telling about how he used to have different feelings every day.

"And one night," Henry said, "I just finally gave it to God and said I don't care anymore, just let me find who i am supposed to be. And I felt gay ever since."

"You know," The councilor said, "The devil hears our prayers too."

Henry was dumbfounded, he never thought about that. He was starting to feel confused again. But then he thought about Takato, how he felt, how wonderful it was to know he was loved by him... and his lips... it was just hard to believe anything so wonderful could be so wrong.

X x x x x x x x meanwhile... x x x x x x x x

Takato sat in his room, looking at old pictures of Guilmon. He was already sad when his dad walked in.

"Takato?" He said nervously. "I think it... may be time you tell your mother."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dear loyal readers of this story:

I regret to inform you that I have decided to stop writing this story. Why? Because this story's issues are still something that im struggling with, and if anyone out there is going through what I am? Lets say that I'm wrong, and being gay IS a sin, If you read this story and believe in what i'm saying, and it turns out gays do go to hell? Then you going to hell would be MY fault. I really don't know what god thinks anymore, but i dont want anyone to go to hell because of me so.. my other yaoi stories will continue, I just don't want someone to read my story and say "See? He says that its okay with god so it is!" Then gods punishment would be MY fault. I deeply apologize for not finishing this story. Sexuality is something that, IF you believe in god, you will just have to pray and decide for yourself.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay... Here is the deal. I've gotten maaaaany reviews on this, saying that I shouldn't stop, and that I'm dumb for feeling how I did. I'm not going that far... but.... I'm going to try this again, and see if people are still interested. Thats why this chapter is so short. If you like it, tell me, and I'll keep going. If not, I'll let it go. Its up to you. One thing, about flat out flaming for my beliefs, you know from the description what it's about. If you want to flame me for that, how about instead, you hit the back button and grow up?

X x x x x x

"I think it's time to tell your mother."

Takato looked at his father with worry.

"You really think so? I mean... I know your right... But I also know how she will react."

His father put his arm around Takato.

"I know... but we'll face it together."

Takato wasn't quite sure what he meant. He wouldn't ask his father to tell her for him.

"When will we tell her?"

"We'll tell her tonight. That will give you time to go tell Henry what's going on right?"

Takato nodded. "He should be out of his counseling by now."

Takato's dad rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't need counseling. He needs acceptance from his family."

Takato smiled. "Thank you, for accepting me."

His father just smiled.

X x x x x x

They met at their usual place. Takato told Henry the news.

"Wow... this... are you going to be okay Takato?"

"I don't know. It depends on how she reacts."

Henry nodded. "What if she makes sure we can't see each other?"

"Hey there are still ways we can talk, like through the net, and at school. I'm SURE if it came down to it we could figure out a place to meet from there."

"Yeah, we definitely could." Takato nodded and agreed. They stood laid there and hugged each other. Takato spoke up finally.

"How could anyone think this feeling is so wrong? To be in love with someone, anyone. It's not fair."

Henry looked in Takato's eyes.

"I still am not sure, honestly. I mean... I know I love you... But isn't the road to hell paved with good intentions? Would people sin at all, ever, if it didn't seem gratifying in some way?"

Takato looked at Henry. "But if we say that about everything, we could start questioning everything."

Henry nodded. That did make sense. It was still so confusing. Takato just had this blind faith that he was raised with, saying that Jesus loves us. Which is great: except the bible is very complicated. Henry was about to get a headache thinking about it, when he felt Takato hug him tighter. Henry just smiled and enjoyed the moment.

X x x x x


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm alive! Just been uninspired. Sorry.

X x x x x

Takato returned home and saw his mom and dad sitting at the table. Takato walked in slowly, he could see both his parents had a serious look on their face.

"What's going on?" Takato asked, trying to act like he had, not even a clue.

"Takato..." his mom said, "Your father says you have something to tell me?"

Takato nodded and sat down. He looked nervously at his mom not knowing what to say.

"I-.. I-... It's hard for me to say... I..."

Suddenly, Takato's father put a hand up.

"Takato, I can see that your not quite ready so, I'll go first."

Takato stared at his dad dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. Takato's mom was clueless too.

"Theres something about me you don't know Takato, and neither do you." He said, looking at his wife.

She was very nervous. Takato was just curious.

He sighed and started telling the story.

"Honey, before we dated, we knew each other since Grade School. We didn't date until after High School, remember?" She nodded.

"Do you remember my best friend in High School? Hiroshi?" She nodded.

"Well, we were more than friends. We dated for two years."

Her jaw dropped. Takato was realizing why his father was so understanding.

"We loved each other very much. But his family ended up moving. We hated breaking up but it was all that could be done. Basically what I'm telling you is, I'm bi-sexual. I've loved you, honey, this marriage was never fake, but I just decided you had a right to know."

She was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe she was hearing this secret for the first time.

Takato scooted a little closer to his father, partially to show his support, and partially to get support.

She stared at him.

"No matter how I feel about this... why would you say this in front of Takato?"

He nodded at Takato. Takato looked at his mom.

"Because, I'm gay mom."

She was stunned to say the least.

"You... you can't be gay. What about that girl Juri you used to hang out with a lot? You used to run around saying you loved her."

"Yeah, I did. But it just kind of seemed like the thing to do. There were no real feelings behind it other than friendship."

Takato's mom looked down.

"Takato... you really can't be gay... not my son... one of those people... and my husband? Half one of them?? I..."

For the first time in his life, Takato decided to stand up for himself.

"What? You think that just because I'm gay I will go to gay bars and sleep around and do anything that moves!?"

Both of Takato's parents were a little taken back by this anger.

"You know me mom! You know what kind of person I am! Being Gay doesn't change that! All it means is that...."

"Your going to Hell!" His mother spat out.

Takato couldn't believe he was hearing this, but calmly crossed his arms.

"That's between me and God. I don't believe I will, but it's between us, you can't judge."

"How can you not believe it? It says it right there!"

"The bible was written by man. It may have been inspired by God, but man makes mistakes! Not only that but every time "Homosexual" comes up in the original text, its used by a different greek word. AND The first time it says that it's an abomination for a man to lay with a man, You know what the verse before it says? That It's an abomination to eat shellfish! I don't see any bans on that!"

"Then your just picking and choosing what you want to believe!"

"Okay then, what about you? You had shellfish the other night! If you believe its a sin you shouldn't eat it!"

"Thats not the point! The point is, you CAN'T be gay! I'm sending you to counseling."

"No." His father interjected. "He is not going to counseling, thats not what he needs. What he NEEDS is acceptance."

"YOU better keep quiet, I don't think our marriage is going to last, for all I know you've been sneaking out to be with men."

For the first time in his life, Takato saw his father get angry. The angriest he had ever seen anyone.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT BE HERE FOR YOU AND BE FAITHFUL TO YOU AND I'VE LOVED EVERY MOMENT OF IT, BUT NOW I'M BI SO I'M JUST SOME SLIMEBALL?"

She nodded. "Pretty much. I wouldn't be surprised if you've been touching Takato inappropriately and thats why he think's he's gay."

The room was dead silent. Takato had never been so angry in his life. His father, who was never violent, was stuggling with the urge to slap her foe that. He couldn't believe what he was being accused of. He always thought he was a good father, and he knew that Takato being gay was his own path. He had nothing to do with it.

"Takato," His dad started, "Two things. First, Have I EVER touched you inappropriately or done anything to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Never." Takato said, still stareing down his mother.

"Okay, secondly, Go away."

Takato was surprised.

"W-what?"

"Go to the park or something, go talk to a friend. Me and your mother need to have a talk."

Takato wanted to stay, but he knew It was best if he went. So he turned and left.

X x x x x

Of course, when Takato got to the hide-out, Henry was waiting.

"What happened Takato?"

"That BITCH."

Henry knew something major must have happened. He never used language like that, especially about his mother.

"What happened?"

Takato told Henry everything that happened. He was in shock.

"I mean, I didn't expect your mom to react WELL, but I didn't expect her to react like THAT. And your dad...?"

Takato nodded, trying not to cry. Henry put his arm around him.

"You did a very brave thing Takato, and so did your father."

"I don't think he expected her to react like that, I think he thought he was saying, 'look at me, I'm bi and I'm normal, committed, and not a freak, so you shouldn't judge Takato either.' but it backfired. How did your counseling session go?"

Henry looked away. "The man said I WANTED to be gay. Can you believe that?"

Takato looked a little confused. "You mean... you don't want to be?"

Henry could tell what Takato was thinking. "I don't mean you! I mean in general... If you could have chosen to be gay or straight, which would you choose?"

Takato nodded in understanding. "Your right, I'd choose to be straight. I wouldn't want to go through what I did today, thats for sure."

Henry nodded. "There may be some, but for the most part, its not something we wish for. It's just who we are. We can't help it."

Takato cuddled into Henry.

"But Personally, I think It worked out okay. I've got you."

Henry smiled. "And I have you."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

I'm alive! Just haven't felt like writing. But, lately a few things have been bugging me. The signs I've been seeing people hold... and something that recently happend to a friend of mine. I dedicate this chapter to him, and anyone else whos ever been kicked out for being gay.

X x x x x x

When Takato came home, he found his Dad sitting alone, with a mix of anger and sadness on his face.

"What happend Dad?"

He jumped at first, not expecting him, and he was obviously deep in thought.

"She... left."

Takato couldn't believe it. She left?

"She left because of me??"

"No, Takato!" he said, hugging him.

"I... Told her either to accept us, or leave, and she left. I know it will be hard on you... me too... but it would be worse if she was here judging us, making us walk on egg shells."

Takato nodded, still stunnded by the situation.

"She said she left you a note on your bed, to say goodbye."

He nodded and went to go see it. He couldn't believe what he saw. There was a note, all it said was three words:

'God Hates Fags'

Takato was overwelmed with anger, and went back to his dad and showed him.

"DOES NO ONE READ THE BIBLE BEFORE THEY SAY THINGS?!" Takato yelled angerly. His dad looking very angry.

"Seriously, Why did Jesus die on the cross? Why did he talk to the prostitute and forgive her on the spot? Why did he come to earth at all?"

As mad as he was, His dad smiled a little at where Takato was going with this.

"Because he loves us."

"EXACTLY! We are ALL his children, and IF being Gay IS wrong, God isnt hateing us, hes looking at us with love hoping that we find the right way. All that hate would do is push us farther away. I'm TIRED of people spreading hate in his name, Thats not what God's about! God's message was to spread LOVE!"

His dad was smiling proudly now.

"I really did raise you right. You really get the point of what Jesus did for us. It was all for love. These people who spread hate are just as guilty as the sinners."

Takato nodded, but then the gravity of the situation was reilized.

"Mom left... because of me."

"No! Really, she left because I kept a secret from her, which people in relationships should never do. You should always be honest with your partner."

Takato nodded. "Is there any chance she's just angry and might calm down?"

"Maybe, but after what she accused me of... I dont think i can forgive her."

"I understand... I can't believe she said that. Your a great father."

He smiled. "Thanks. I try. Now, It's gonna be harder, But I'll do my best."

x x x x x x

"She did WHAT?!?!?!"

He had never seen Henry this upset before.

"Well in all honesty I can understand her being a little upset for the secret my dad kept, but a reaction like THAT? ... I never expected that, obviously neither did she, but I don't think it warrented that big of a reaction."

Henry looked down.

"Are you okay Henry?"

"Well um... you know I've been going to conciling for a few weeks now?" Takato nodded. He hated that he had to go through that at all.

"Well my dad finally told my mom... It... Wasn't as bad as yours... but in a way it was worse."

Takato hugged him tightly. "What happend?"

"She... said if I wasn't 'fixed' by now, she wants me to leave. She says that will show me and open my eyes to what God want's of me."

Takato clenched his fists. "I DON'T GET PEOPLE!!" He was angry, and sad at the same time. He started crying.

"How exactly would that help?! You could be on the streets, with no food, but she thinks thats what Jesus would do?! JESUS NEVER TURNED AWAY ANYONE!!!! Even if we were sinning, this... its so sad, no one gets the point of the bible. It was about love."

Suddenly there was a voice from outside the hideout. It was an older classmate named Yuji.

"It also says, that faggots are an abomination and should be put to death!"

They ran out and saw him with a bat. "Your nothing but a weed to God!"

Henry, though terrified tried to keep his composure.

"I guess you never read the fable about the crops? The farmer asked if he should remove the weeds from the crops, and Jesus said, 'Don't harm the weeds, I will take care of them.' Meaning, IF we are wrong, It's between us and him! All your doing is playing God!"

Yuji just smiled. "I'm not playing God, Im playing gardener. Your not worth calling human."

Next thing Henry knew, Takato was hit in the head with a bat, and knocked on the ground.

"TAKATO!!!" Henry started to run over to him, but he noticed the bat coming at him now, and he was able to dodge. All the karate lessions were about to pay off. He ripped the bat from him, threw it, and then punched him. All his anger coming out, going into this guys face. It was out of charicter for him, but he could have just killed the one he loved.

Finally he stopped. "Get the fuck out of here!"

Yuji terrified, ran off.

Henry ran over to takato. He had a large bump on his head, but it could have been worse. He felt his palse.

"Oh thank God! Don't leave me Takato!" He kneled down and began to pray. When he was done, he pulled out his cell phone and called 911. They came, and took him away. When they got to the hospital, Henry called his dad, who came right away. They sat in the waitingroom talking.

"I keep debating weither or not to call his mom. What do you think?"

Henry thought about it. "On one hand if she wanted to leave that much, maybe she dosn't care. But on the other hand, maybe hearing about this will make her reilize that she still loves him, shes still her child. Maybe it would help things."

He nodded, and looked at the clock. "Maybe it's too late now though... Actually, shouldn't you be going home?"

"Well... my parents actually... kicked me out."

"What? Why... how could they do that to their son?!"

"The same reason Takato's mom left. Couldn't deal with having a gay son."

"Well... You can stay with us."

He shook his head. "I won't impose on you like that."

"It's not though! And If... when Takato get's better... he would be going nuts worrying about you, I couldn't have that. We have an extra bed anyway."

Henry smiled. "For now lets just see what happens with Takato."

They sat there in silence, Before Henry spoke again.

"Mr. Madsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Takato is lucky to have a father like you."

He smiled. "He's lucky to have a careing boyfriend like you."

TBC


End file.
